Smile (Lily Allen)
Für den gleichnamigen Song von Charlie Chaplin aus der Episode Wer ist im Bilde? siehe Smile (Charlie Chaplin) Smile ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der ersten Staffel, Wer ist im Bilde?, und wird von Finn und Rachel gesungen, um sich auf das Foto der New Directions im Jahrbuch vorzubereiten. Während des Songs triezt sie ihn, in dem sie ihm die Notenblätter wegnimmt und zeigt ihm, wie er für das Jahrbuchfoto zu lächeln hat, da sie beide als Captains darauf sein werden. Das Original stammt von Lily Allen aus ihrem Debütalbum "Alright, Still" aus dem Jahre 2006. Charts Lyrics Rachel (Finn): When you first left me I was wanting more You were kissing that girl next door What you do that for? ( What you do that for?) When you first left me Beide: I didn't know what to say I never been on my own that way Just sat by myself all day Rachel (Finn): (Oh!) I was so lost back then (Oh!) But with a little help from my friends (Oh!) I found a light in the tunnel at the end (Oh!) (Oh!) Now you're calling me up on the phone (Oh!) So you can have a little whine and a moan (Oh!) And its only because you're feeling alone (Oh!) Beide: At first, when I see you cry Yeah it makes me smile Yeah makes me smile At worst, I feel bad for awhile But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile Rachel (Finn): Whenever you see me You say that you want me back (Want me back) But I tell you it don't mean jack (Don't mean jack) No it don't mean jack (It don't mean jack) I couldn't stop laughing No I just couldn't help myself (Heeeelp myself) Beide: See, you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell Rachel (Finn): (Oh!) I was so lost back then (Oh!) But with a little help from my friends (Oh!) I found a light in the tunnel at the end (Oh!) (Oh!) Now you're calling me up on the phone (Oh!) So you can have a little whine and a moan (Oh!) And its only because you're feeling alone (Oh!) Beide: At first, when I see you cry Yeah it makes me smile Yeah makes me smile At worst, I feel bad for awhile But then i just smile, I go ahead and smile Rachel mit Finn (Finn): La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la-la-laaa.. At first, when I see you cry (See you cry) Yeah it makes me smile (Makes me smile) Yeah makes me smile (Makes me smile) At worst, I feel bad for awhile (Feel bad for awhile) But then I just smile (But then I just smile) I go ahead and smile (Go ahead and smile) (La la la la la la) At first, when I see you cry (See you cry) (La la la la la la) Yeah it makes me smile (Makes me smile) (La la la la la la) Yeah makes me smile (Yeah makes me smile) (Ahhhh, aahhh) At worst, I feel bad for awhile (Bad for awhile) (Ahhhh) But then I just smile (Smile) (Ahhhh) I go ahead and smile (Go ahead and smile) Trivia *Einige Zeilen wurden wegen der Beschmipfungen abgeändert. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson